kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Harris
}|height=170|width=250|position=center}} Kamen Rider Dragon Knight }} |-|2 = }|height=170|width=250|position=center}} Kamen Rider Onyx }} Ben Harris is a young teenager for his 18th birthday and he met a new friend Ross Lynch. History Ben Harris was a young teenager when he turned 18 for his birthday.and he something in his apartment is the Advent Deck then he was born to be kamen rider dragon knight and made a new friend with Ross Lynch kamen rider wing knight. and they were finishing these mirror monsters. and he met sabrina Carpenter, Sofia Carson, Olivia Holt, Rowan Blanchard, Isaak Presliegh, Cecillia balagot, William Brent, kelli Beglund, Paris Berelc,and leo Howard trying to work together. when he met kamen rider incisor Bradley Steven Perry, he thought he was on his side. and they were fighting each other. when wing knight fighting incisor he vented him, and telling ben that he was trapped in the advent and he doesn't come back. and then Ben meet kamen rider torque Jake Short. jake was trying to tell ben about wing knight was working with xaviax. and ben got really confused, and they tried to be team together. when they were ready to find wing knight they run into kamen rider camo Karan Brar. he tries to get them out of this and then they start transforming and they were fighting and ben was trying to tell karan that he was on the same side but karan is not. when wing knight fighting mirror monsters kamen rider thrust Cameron Boyce showed up and fighting wing knight. when torque vented camo kamen rider wing knight and thrust saw it whats happen, then kamen rider sting Kevin Quinn showed up fighting dragon knight and he thought he was a alien, Ben was trying to be allies with kevin, when ross finds jake They were fighting because Jake tricked ben , so then later xaviax tricked jake, and ben found jake and tells him hes not going to fight him so he cannot trust him because he tries to vent him and they were transforming and fighting. and Sabrina met the jtc guy name peyton meyer to help her about her job. kevin Quinn and ben ready became to be allies so he thinks he's not an alien. so kamen rider strike is peyton meyer and tricked Sabrina and torque tried to finish strike but strike vented thrust and kamen rider strike vented torque. kamen rider axe Corey Fogelmanis and Kamen Rider Spear Amir Mitchell Townes to fight Dragon Knight Wing Knight and Sting. strike vented sting and dragon knight is ready fight them back he vented spear and axe is going fight back. and kamen rider siren Dove Cameron appears and met Ross again and met ben and they were ready to start training. and ben saw something in the mirror kamen rider onyx appears and grabs ben and force him and they were fighting each other and ben fights wing knight and dragon knight transforms into onyx and vented him and vented dove and he wokes up and kamen rider axe starts to finish him strike vented axe, and then kamen rider wrath Booboo Stewart appears and used by his body by Xaviax and strike worked together to came to fight dragon knight wing knight and siren. they got their survive cards but they'll use it later, later then while their fighting kamen rider strike use his final vent and vented siren and ross and ben felt bad about siren so they can finish them off they use survive cards they transformed survive forms and they vented strike and they gonna finish wrath, and dragon knight lost his survive powers and tries to final vent wrath but he missed and wrath final vent and vented dragon knight and himself and xaviax showed up and he took dragon knight advent deck and when Sabrina and friends came here Ross was alone and Sabrina cries for him when Ben's gone so they can go to ventara and Advent Master Ben Savage returns and ross wakes him up, and advent master was trapped by 60 years ago and then Sabrina becomes kamen rider siren and Sofia,Olivia,Rowan,Isaak,Cecillia,William,Kelli,Paris,and Leo ready to work. Sabrina come out and transformed into Kamen rider siren and fights a Mirror Monster and she did it. and later Ben's ventara twin name Alex Smith the first Dragon Knight who betrayed the riders and vented them. Xaviax found alex who became dragon knight again and starts fighting mirror monsters. later advent master starts freeing the original kamen riders Lucas Friar Oliver and Farkle Minkus as Strike Torque and Axe and came to ventara and leo found out that he thinks riders were evil But Ross and Sabrina came in and she thoughts that JTC so Ross tells them there original kamen riders. then advent frees Dove Cameron and Ben Harris and advent master Gave Ben the Onyx Advent Deck he told that he has nightmares that he vented Ross and Dove with that. Dove tells Ben he need Ross' help then he transformed to kamen Rider Onyx and helped the riders wing knight strike and torque and Ben showed Ross that he's back and he thought that's peyton meyer and Jake Short were here and Ross tells him that they are original Kamen riders. Ross met Alex again and start to fight each other. ben helps Sabrina and alex came in but there was a problem ben and alex were transforming and they were fighting then Sabrina tells them to stop but advent master Ben savage came and tell ben that's enough and tries to vent alex and telling them he wants to go back to the team and discussing the riders and they were ready team up and ready to shut down the transmitters and fighting xaviax but till then more rider came incisor kaz camo ravi ross thrust luke ross sting xander mcormick spear zay babenoueix and wrath jay, and liv rooney and Austin moon came in to fight and use their link vent and finished xaviax and then they won and the battle was over. and Sabrina tells the story about the dragon's tail and ben is kamen rider dragon knight again. Forms - Dragon Knight Default= Dragon Knight Dragon knight had a very wide range moves, most involving his conrtracted Advent Beast Dragreder, as well as a varied set of Advent Cards maing him relatively balanced in terms of potential combat ability. however, he doesn't have any tricks and use all the cards.Kamen Rider Dragon Knight